Dos mundos un destino original
by Caleb69
Summary: Equestria se encuentra en un gran peligro Dos amigos se en caminarán en una aventura para liberar a equestria de una amenaza muy poderosa
1. Chapter 1

Donde? ...donde estoy?, que este lugar? , que es lo que ago aquí.

Las princesas , donde están? Y que paso aquí , por que?... por que todo? Está tan obscuro

*Sonidos en la maleza*

¡Quien anda ahí!? Muestrate!

-quien eres

Qué?

-dime ... quien eres ...cual es tu nombre?

...me...me llamo kalev ...

Dos Mundos un Destino

Kalev permanecia en una zona muy obscura en la maleza

De donde eres kalev?

Kalev - quieres que te lo diga ...primero Muestrate

Primero responde kalev de donde eres

Kalev - hummm? Eso es algo que no puedo decírtelo

Por que?

Kalev - ya basta !

Por que te enojas?

Kalev - siempre preguntas lo mismo

Lo mismo?

Kalev - si lo mismo! Por que no te dejas de misterios y me dices que demonios aquí! ! Que es este lugar , ...quien eres tu

Todo se revelará a su tiempo

Kalev - que?

Despierta...despierta...ya despierta!?Kalev !

Derrepente todo se volvió obscuro y una luz apareció haciendo que kalev despertará de aquel sueño tan extraño que tuvo

Kalev (despertando) -Haaaaa. Deibid .. humm

Deibid- despierta kalev. He despierta. Tenemos que irnos

Kalev - que?

Deibid - ay que salir de aqui los guardias ya vienen

Kalev (levantándose)- maldita sea Deibid sólo tenías que cuidar las entradas

Deibid- si lo se pero anoche apareció un pequeño cachorro atorado entre unos espinos y tuve que ayudarlos pero ahora tengo 2 Buenas noticias

Kalev- cuales son?

Deibid - la primera es que tenemos un nuevo compañero

Deibid uso su magia y levantó al cachorro que escondía detrás de él y lo puso en frente de kalev ,inocentemente el cachorro empezó a lamber la cara de kalev y este reacciono al principio con desagrado

Kalev - no pero... que está. ... hum. (Apartando al cachorro) bueno Devo admitir que es tierno y cual es la segunda noticia Deibid

Deibid (dejo al cachorro en el suelo)- así ...logre desviar a los guardias con un conejo al que ate unas ollas pero seguro que se darán cuenta rápido , así que debemos salir de inmediato de aqui

Kalev- entonces aque estamos esperando carga el equipaje y vamonos

Los dos amigos más el nuevo integrante del grupo salieron de su escondrijo en una cueva con dirección hacia el norte, sin saber adonde se dirijan comenzaron a galopar veloz mente sin rumbo escapando de los guardias reales

Más tarde aquel día

Kalev y Deibid exaustos por recorrer una gran trayectoria escapando de los guardias tomaron un descanso en una pequeña cueva

Kalev (dejando en él suelo su mochila y al cachorro) - demonios .. como nos encontraron Deibid? ?

Deibid (tumbando se al suelo para descansar)-no lo se kalev... tal vez sólo aya sido cuestión de tiempo para que nos encontran

Kalev - si tienes razón pero no todo es de color obscuro al menos tenemos a un nuevo integrante

Kalev miro al pequeño cachorro que jugaba entre los cascos de kalev

Kalev (sentándose)- y tu como te llamas pequeño amigo , donde esta tu familia , ...

El perrito se detuvo y agachó la cabeza entre las pequeñas patitas

Kalev - ho ya veo , no tienes una familia ... humm? Te propongo algo pequeño , que te parece si te unes a nuestra familia

El pequeño cachorro empezó a ajítar su colita y a dar ladridos de alegría , se avalanzó hacia kalev y empezó a lamber su rostro

Kalev- he e ya basta jajaja , eres muy juguetón he , y bueno ...tomare eso como un si

Kalev tomó al cachorro y lo dejo en el suelo

Kalev- bienvenido a la familia pequeño , humm? como te llamaremos

Deibid- aparte de eso .¿que raza es ?

Kalev- no lo se tengo cara de saber las clases de raza de los perros

Deibid - hum nop tienes cara de camaleón jajajajaja!

Kalev- ja ...ja... ja ...ja... ja mira como río

Deibid - okey okey no era para que te pusieras sarcástico kalev , y a todo esto a donde nos dirijimos ahora?

Kalev- saca el mapa primero debemos saber en donde estamos

Deibid se levantó del suelo y usando su cuerno lanzó un echizo hacia un charco con agua que se encontraba en aquella cueva y el agua empezó a transformarse

Un mapa surgió de aquel charco con agua que mostraba toda equestria

Kalev- muy bien , nos encontramos aquí justo en las montañas de humo no podemos regresar a vanhoover , habrá que movernos rápido, ya fuimos a cloudsdale los ponís pegado fueron alertados de nuestra presencia y de seguro nos tendrán en la mira de caza

Deibid - humm. hay una pequeña ciudad llamada ponyville justo ahí delante esta como a unos 2 días a casco

Kalev- humm tengo una mejor idea para no tardar tanto

Deibid- cual es kalev? ?

Kalev- bueno hay unas rieles y donde hay unas rieles hay un tren y ese tren es nuestro boleto para escapar

Deibid- que piensas kalev

Kalev- piensa Deibid piensa si nos colamos a ese tren nos libera remos de esta carga

Deibid- bueno si y mira .. justo ahí adelante hay un túnel y las rieles pasan por ahí si lo alcanzamos en 1 día te aseguro que estaremos en el tren con camino. Hacía ponyville

Kalev- de seguro ... bueno habrá que descansar pero no aquí hay que seguir adelante tal vez esos guardias sigan detrás de nosotros

Deibid - pero kalev me duelen los cascos

Kalev- este será tu castigo por dejar que nos descubrieran

Kalev , Deibid y el pequeño cachorro retomaron el curso y se dirijiendose hacia una de las salidas de la montaña donde se encontraban las rieles del tren , Deibid aseguraba que si llegaban ahí tendrían la esperanza de colarse en el tren camino a ponyvill

Un par de horas más tarde

kalev y Deibid se asercavan a su destino

Deibid- ya llegamos?

Kalev - no lo se... tu eres el que tiene el mapa

Deibid - kalev

Kalev- que?

Deibid - como terminamos así , siendo perseguidos en cloudsdale y vanhoover

Kalev- es lo que yo me pregunto Deibid , es lo que me pregunto

Kalev y Deibid eran los más buscados de cloudsdale y vanhoover debido a que formaron parte de una gran revolución en aquellos lugares , ambos como líderes de los movimientos revolucionarios contra una empresa que había llegado a equestria con el nombre de

Industrias simulation

Kalev- al fin llegamos ¡

Deibid se desplomó al piso por lo cansado que se encontraba y kalev se asomo al gran túnel para oír si se a serca va algún tren

Deibid - kalev y como planeas volar te en un tren

Kalev - no es ovio tu eres un unicornio y yo un pegasos

Deibid- y?

Kalev- enserio no te das cuenta

Deibid - heee nop

Kalev- estas seguro que no dejaste tu cerebro en vanhoover?

Deibid- explica lo de una vez

Kalev- eres un unicornio , tienes magia

Deibid -y?

Kalev- que puedes algún ser con tu magia?

deibid- mover objetos y teletransportarme

Kalev- exacto cabeza de caballo y yo tengo alas ...así que una vez que el tren se aserque tu te teletransportaras al ultimo vagón y yo volare con las cosas y el cachorro al la puerta trasera y tu la abrirás y todos felizes ok

Deibid -haaa a okey

Kalev- listo sólo abra que esperar a que el tren llega

Deibid- he e kalev no quiero molestarte pero el tren se escapa

Kalev - que?

La explicación de kalev había sido tan larga que el tren ya había salido del túnel y los ponís empezaron a seguirlo

Kalev (galopando)- vamos Deibid entra al vagón trasero

Deibid uso su magia y apareció en el vagón trasero del tren y kalev algo vuelo, con una rapidez alcanzó al tren y Deibid abrió la puerta trasera a este

Una vez dentro del tren los dos amigos se escondieron entre los equipajes de los ponís y esperaron un par de horas

Kalev- Deibid

Deibid- que sucede kalev

Kalev- como era tu vida antes de que ... bueno la estropeará

Debid- kalev no estropea se nada ,de lo contrario viejo tu me ayudaste

Kalev- de verdad

Deibid- si , cuando llegaste de cloudsdale los obreros vimos esperanza no se que tenias pero tu nos transmitía esperanza

Kalev- esperanza?

Deibid -si antes que llegaras éramos esclavos de Industrias simulation trabajando día y noche , sin paga ya que nos mantenían encerrados no sabíamos que había pasado con nuestras familias estábamos aislados del mundo , pero cuando llegaste y formaste esa rebelión nos liberaste, pude encontrarme con mis padres y esconderlos de esa manada industria , si hubo bajas pero muchos ponís preferían morir que seguir siendo esclavos y todo , todo por que tu nos diste esperanza es por eso que te ayude a guiar esa revolución y seguirte amigo

Kalev- de nada sirvió eso vanhoover y cloudsdale son controlados por esa maldita industria es como si les lavaran el cerebro , y ahora somos los más buscados de esos lugares ...

Deibid - kalev?

Kalev- que sucede?

Deibid- como era tu vida antes de que formarás tu revolución en cloudsdale?

Kalev- mi vida? Hum ... pues yo era muy solitario no tenia amigos ,me escape de mi casa de pequeño por que mis padres discutian demaciado ,las personas me miravan extraño, hasta mi novia me dejo por otro pegaso mucho más fuerte que yo y adinerado , y pues llegó esa industria prometiendo riquezas, fama y mentiras, me encerraron en una celda sin comía ni agua , aprendí a sobrevivir a defenderme de los guardias hasta que un día dije ya basta , entonces empezó a planear un plan para salir de ese maldito lugar al que me habían encerrado, reuní a un grupo de pegasos y una noche agarramos a un guardia le quitamos las llaves sus armas y empezamos a ser libres , destruimos sus celdas y nos abrimos pazo hasta la salida de aquella fosa pero lo que vimos afuera era peor , todo estaba controlado por esa industria los pegasos parecían robots y siempre sonreían era como si estuviese poseídos , nos empezaron a atacar y fue cuando un grupo de pegasos y yo salimos volando de aque lugar , atraparon a uno y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo cuando llegamos a vanhoover pensamos que estaríamos seguros de esa pesadilla que vivimos , pero no y pues tu conoces el resto de la historia

Deibid(reclinadose en las maletas)-kalev que crees que nos deparará ponyville ya que según lo que investigue es la ciudad de la amistad y es la única en donde ponís terrestres, unicornios y pegasos se reúne y viven en paz

Kalev (asomándose a la ventana del vagon)-no lo se amigo . ...No lo sé ,... pero sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos por el bien de equestria , no dejaré que más ponís sufran lo que sufrimos nosotros ...Deibid? Deibid? Me estas escuchando

Un par de ronquidos es lo que escucho kalev como respuesta ya que Deibid y el pequeño cachorro había quedado exaustos por toda la caminata que recorrieron por la mañana

Kalev - descansa amigo que ya pronto llegaremos a ponyville. ...hjaaaaam, que es lo que deparará el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

BIEN VENIDOS A PONYVILLE

Ubicación en las cercanias a ponyville

Ya habiendo pasado unas horas en el tren , kalev se asomo a la ventana del vagon de carga en el que se encontraba. Y subiendo dicha venta Una clara luz penetró en la obscuridad y reveló un paisaje hermoso de un bosque maravilloso, montañas nevadas y cielos despejados , una refrescante brisa de aire puro soplaba en el rostro de kalev y a lo lejos del vagon el silbato del tren se escuchó dando a entender que se asercavan a su destino

Kalev- ponyville

Kalev divisó a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo de casas de piedra con techos de paja con un toque hogareño en cada una de ellas y uno que otro edificio un poco más moderno, kalev se percató que los cielos eran veloz mente despejados por una pegaso de crin arcoiris y que en la ciudad había un grupo de ponys reunidos riendo , ya que una pony de color rosa estaba montando una especie de show.

Próxima parada ponyville!

Kalev (apartándose de la ventana)- maldición tenemos que salir del tren antes que llegue a la estación... Deibid!...deibid!...Deeeeeeeiiiiiibiiiid!

Deibid despertó con un tremendo susto y junto a él el pequeño cachorro que del susto dejo un pequeño regalo en los cascos de Deibid

Deibid (confundido)- que!? Que es lo que sucede!? (Inhalando) que es ese olor?

Kalev observó el pequeño regalo del cachorro y se tapó la nariz de desagrado

Kalev- creo?...hay dios ... creo que ... Haaaaaa! Que asco! . Creo que deberías ver tus cascos

Deibid- que?

Deibid levantó uno de sus cascos y lo puso en frente de el

Deibid- pero que asco! (Conteniendo su vomito) ... creo que voy a vomitar

Kalev(corriendo a la ventana del vagon )- no sí yo lo ago primero

Deibid - hay por celestia que olor más fétido!

Deibid uso su magia y en un parpadeo todo .. el regalo que le dejó el cachorro desapareció

Deibid- fiuf mucho mejor . (Observó al cachorro que se encontraba en un rincón.) Y tuuuuu! ya tendré una sería charla con tigo después

En cachorro por el regaño puso su cabeza entre sus dos patas

Kalev (levantando su cabeza de la ventana)- si tendrán esa charla...pero ahora tenemos que salir de aqui... (Conteniendo su vomito)

Deibid- que?

-Nos acercamos a la estación del tren ! Toooodos permanezcan en sus asientos porfavoooor!

Deibid- demonios no podemos llegar a la estación , no tenemos boletos

Kalev( levantando su cabeza) no me digas genio (Conteniendo su vomito) haa que demonios le pusiste a los frijoles en el almuerzo (asomando su cabeza a la ventana)

Deibid ( recogiendo las mochilas y al cachorro)- rápido kalev hay que salir de aqui

Kalev ( en la ventana )...

Deibid(asomando su cabeza a otra ventana del lado contrario de kalev) maldita sea kalev. date prisa que si cruzamos el puente llegaremos a la estación.

Kalev (mareado)- abandonen El barco !

Deibid (se dio media vuelta)- kalev que demonios haces

Kalev mareado se subió a la ventana del vagon de carga y salto al río que estaba debajo del puente

Deibid- kalev!

Deibid uso su magia y se teletransportó justo detrás del tren. En las vías con el pequeño cachorro rápidamente se asomo a la vereda para mirar a kalev

Deibid - kalev! ! , donde estas!, demonios

Kalev (apareció saliendo por debajo del puente flotando) - he Deibid ya me siento mejor , el agua me iso reaccionar

Deibid- me alegro de eso pero...

Kalev- pero nada me siento mucho mejor ahora, es más,. creo que me quedare flotando un rato mas

Deibid(inquieto)- si pero kalev!

Kalev (cerrando sus ojos)-demonios Deibid! No puedes dejar que me relaje un par de segundos aquí , tuve que soportar ese fétido olor en el vagón

Deibid (mucho más inquieto)- pero kalev hay algo que nesecitas saber !

Kalev (siendo arrastrado por la corriente)-no nesecito saber nada ... bueno esepto de que es ese ruido tan fuerte!

Deibid- es la cosa que trato de desirte! !

Kalev- entonces dímelo de una vez, por que cada vez se ase más fuerte!

Deibid - es que te dirijas a una ca...

Kalev - una que!?

Deibid - catara...

Kalev- que!?

Deibid-que te diriges a una catarata mie...

Kalev- que me hayas insultado Deibid juro que te! ... espera un segundo acaso dijo catarata?

Kalev abrió los ojos y se fijo adonde se dirija

Kalev (asustado)- no no no no no no no no !

Kalev, desesperado al ver que al lugar al que se dirija era una especie de catarata, kalev con desesperación empezó a nadar en contra de la corriente agitando sus cascos en direccion opuesta asu destini ,pero esta ya era demaciado tarde , la fuerza de la corriente era demaciado fuerte para luchar

Kalev (nadando)- Deibid ayuda!

Deibid uso su magia para teletransportarme a una orilla del río junto al cachorro y empezaron a galopar en dirección a kalev que ya se encontraba justo al borde antes de caer , pero tarde fue su reacción ya que los cascos de kalev ya no podían resistir y la corriente del agua fue demaciado que kalev callo por la orilla

Kalev - Haaaaaa!

Deibid- kaleeeeev! !

Kalev callo del borde del río a una gran velozidad que al llegar a la co ti u avión se sumergió fuertemente que llego hasta el fondo del río y se golpeó con una piedra dejándolo in concentración, solo era cuestión de segundos para que sus pu o es se llenarán de agua y acabarán con su vida,

La corriente se encargó de empujar a kalev por el sendero del río y de levantarlo a la superficie,

En eso una figura de pony salió de entre los árboles y se sumergió al agua , rápidamente tomó a kalev y lo llevó a la orilla del río , lo puso en la tierra fuera de todo peligro

Deibid no tardó en aparecer y galopando velozmente se aserco a kalev y ha

Deibid- quien eres tu?

\- espera hay que sacar el agua de sus pulmones

La extraña pony puso sus cascos en el torso de kalev y empezó a a apretarlo seguida mente y a soplar en la boca de kalev, después de intentar varias veces el mismo pro sedimento kalev abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta poniéndose baca abajo y empezó a explusar el agua de sus pulmones,

Kalev(tosiendo) deibid ... que me hayas... dado respiración de boca a boca juro que te (kalev levantó la mirada )

Kalev observó a una pony de cabello rojizo y ojos café claros

Kalev (levantandose)-he ... gracias...

-(ayudando a kalev)- de nada, pero? Que rayos hacías!

Kalev(inquieto)- he bueno yo? Es que bueno?

Deibid (asercandose)-kalev , ho por celestia estas bien!

Kalev- si , pero no gracias a ti

Deibid- pero trate de advertirte de la catarata

Kalev - debiste tratar con más fuerza

-he bueno, espero que te encuentres bien? Kalev?

Kalev (sonriendo)- así , el pegaso al que le salvaste la vida se llama kalev , a tu servicio(asiendo una reverencia)

(Sonriendo)- ho balla y la heroínas que te salvo la vida se llama sheila, pero que no se repita he?

Kalev - claro que no, muchas gracias ...Sheila

Sheila -de nada y bueno muchachos si todo esta bien

Kalev- si y de nuevo muchas gracias sheila

Deibid- he yo estoy bien si me preguntan

Kalev- hey tu no estuviste apunto de morir

Deibid - si pero tuve miedo

Kalev- hay Deibid,(miro a sheila) y de nuevo muchas gracias sheila, tienes mi gratitud y apoyo, si nesecitas ayuda alguna vez no des en buscarnos

Sheila- okey? y bueno me tengo que ir

Kalev- claro y de nuevo gracias por salvarme

Sheila- no te preocupes tu hubieras echo lo mismo , hasta luego kalev y Deibid

Deibid ( agitando el casco) -adiós sheila

Sheila sonrió y miró a kalev , y se alejo perdiéndose en el bosque dejando atrás a kalev y Deibid, pasando un momento Deibid se aserco a kalev

Deibid(mirando a kalev)- kalev? Estas bien

Kalev (ignorando a Deibid y mirando el camino por do de se fue sheila)-...

Deibid se puso delante de kalev

Deibid (agitando su casco delante el rostro de kalev)-kalev? Hola, estas ahí?, hola? Llamando a kalev! Hola hay alguien ahí? ? ( se aserco a kalev y golpeó suavemente su cabeza con su casco) toc toc, hay alguien

Kalev (sin dejar de mirar al amino por donde se fue sheila)- Deibid , si me vuelves a tocar. Será la última vez que veras tus cascos

Deibid(asustado)- queeeee!?

Deibid se apartó de kalev y con un poco de temor fue a recojer sus cosas y al cachorro que se encontraba persiguiendo a una maripooosa, kalev permanecia inmóvil y sin despejar la vista de ese camino, Deibid una vez que recogió todos sus cosas y al cachorro se aserco a kalev

Deibid (asomándos)- he kalev te sucede algo?

Kalev-...

Deibid (pensando)- humm? ( sonriendo) lo tengo , parece que un pegaso se enamoró de una yegua 7w7

Kalev(reaccionando)- que? Cómo te diste cuenta?

Deibid(sonriendo)- viejo te conozco bien además eres mi mejor amigo

Kalev - si. El mejor amigo que casi dejaste morir( se puso a caninar)

Deubid- perdón perdón perdon ( siguió a kalev)

Kalev - na tranquilo, yo de vi prestarte atención , pero así nunca hubiera conocido a esa pony

Deibid (adentrándose en la maleza del bosque junto a kalev)- bueno en otras palabras yo ise que te volvieras a enamorar?

Kalev - ya cierra la boca Deibid y camina tenemos que llegar ponyville

Kalev y Deibid continuaron caminado en dirección a ponyville por medio del bosque, un bosque frondoso lleno de plantas , árboles viejos , arbustos y sonidos de animales un poco desconfortantes que erizaban a Deibid que con cada sonido apresura su paso Hasta el punto que camino mucho más rápido que kalev.

Después de un par de horas caminado los dos salieron de la maleza del bosque y una fuerte luz Los dejo cegados por un par de instantes, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron dejando revelar un hermoso pueblo conformado por gran variedad de ponys entre ellos unicornios, pegasos y ponys terrestres , los dos amigos habían llegado por fin a ponyville, después de sorprenderse con la gran vista continuaron caminando en dirección al pueblo, en donde una gran cantidad de ponís se encontraba riendo y asombrandose con los trucos y chistes de una pony rosa que saltaba en un trampolín

Deibid (asombrado)- wow pero como hace eso?

Kalev- no tengo ni la menor idea pero hay que si lírica de aqui

Deibid - pero kalev, no podemos ver lo que ase esa pony

Kalev- no Deibid hay que escondernos, tal vez industrias simulation ya este aquí y nos estén buscando

Deibid- tienes razón. Ademas la pony rosa término su acto

Kalev-(observando a la pony rosa )-humm que raro

Deibid-que

Kalev- esta viniendo hacia aquí

Deibid- tu crees que sea un agente de industrias simulation?

Kalev- no lo se pero no pienso quedarme aquí para descubrirlo, venga hay que salir de aqui

Deibid (mirando a la pony rosa)- si tienes razón ya comenzó a saltar camino aquí

Kalev y Deibid comenzaron a caminar en dirección a unos callejones alejándose veloz mente de la pony rosa ,que una vez entrando a los callejones desapareció

Kalev(en los callejones)- oye donde esta esa pony rosa

Deibid (confundido)-que? No estaba detrás de nosotros

Kalev- si pero ya no esta humm?, esto es extraño ?

\- si tienen razón , pero? De quien nos escondemos?

Deibid y kalev (sorprendidos)-Haaaaaa! !


	3. Chapter 3

Kalev - Haaaaaa!,pero quien demonios eres tu

-hey .. cuida tu vocabulario , y pues me llamo pinkie pie

Deibid- pinkie pie ? Te queda exelente ese nombre va con tu personalidad

Kalev- pues yo no lo creo , y por que nos persigues pinkie pie?

Pinkie- ha bueno hace un momento los vi salir de la maleza entonces trate de reconocerlos y descubrí que son son de este lugar así que la única solución lógica es que hayan llegado recién al pueblo y conozco a todos en este lugar y siempre les doy la bien venida con una gran fiesta pero como no tenia tiempo y no se si se quedarán mucho tiempo aquí no pude organizar esa fiesta entonces decidí predjaksk

Kalev tapó la boca de Pinkie con su casco

Kalev (serio)- ve al grano

Pinkie pie(sonriendo)-domdnesequdaran

Kalev (confundido)-khe?

Deibid- sería mejor que le quitarás tu casco se su boca

Kalev- o verdad ,

Pinkie - mucho mejor

Kalev - ahora que es lo que nos querías decir

Pinkie- donde se quedarán?

Deibid - a bueno es que no tenemos donde quedarnos

Kalev- deibid!

Deibid -ella pregunto

Pinkie pie ( confundida)- que , que es lo que sucede

Kalev- no es nada

Pinkie -seguros por que creo están escapando de una empresa maligna que trata de controlar equestria y que tu organizas te una revolución junto a tu amigo pero fracaso y escaparon ,llegando así a este lugar y en el camino rescataron a este cachorro

Deibid?(confjndido)- he? No ,... bueno .. básicamente si

Kalev- como , como lo supiste

Pinkie - intuición

Kalev- intuición?

Pinkie- si Habeces simplemente se cosas

Deibi- espera algo así como una adivina

Pinkie pie - si exacto

Kalev - interesante

Kalev miro a pinkie pie con sospechas que luego fueron desapareciendo con la feliz cara de aquella pony y Deibid bueno deibid sólo pensaba en el almuerzo

Kalev - bueno pinkie pie

Pinkie- si?

Kalev - ya que sabes Aló que venimos a qui a ponyville nesecitamos ayuda

Deibid -y comida si no es mucha molestia

Pinkie pie- no es problema , me encanta ayudar a mis amigos , aver ... ya se vamos a ver ami amiga twilight

Kalev- he oído. Ese nombre

Deibid (sorprendido)- Twilight sparkle , la princesa Twilight sparkle? ?

Pinkie pie- si exacto ella esta en su castillo justo ahora acomodando sus polvorientos libros

Kalev- entonces vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder

Pinkie pie sonrió y con una seña llamó a los dos amigos para que la siguieran

Entre saltos de Pinkie y chistes que contaba la caminata de aquel callejón hacia el castillo se hacía corto y kalev observaba todo a su alrededor , observaba un pequeño pueblo el cual deve proteger y salvar para que no sufriese el mismo destino que los anteriores , a lo que caminaba observaba familias felizes , niños jugando , ponys sonriendo y siendo amigables unas con otras , - no permitiré que nada les pase a estos ponys , los defenderé con mi vida si es nesesario- se dijo kalev en su mente ,

Ya después de un par de minutos kalev levantó la mirada y divisó el gran castillo de la amistad hogar de la princesa de la amistad

Algo curioso llamó la atención de kalev al llegar a la puerta

Kalev- por que no hay guardias en la entrada ?

Pinkie pie - no es necesario aquí nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a una princesa y mucho menos alguien como twilight

Diebid- entonces deve ser mas poderosa de lo que dicen

Pinkie- e no lo se , pero lo que si se es que twilight es la pony más graciosa de todas dice cosas que nadie entiende

Kalev - bueno, entonces como se supone que entraremos

Pinkie - fazil sólo empujando la puerta bobito

Pinkie pie dando saltos se hacerco a la gran puerta y la empujó , sonriendo llamó a los dos amigos que se ha cercaron y traspasaron la puerta

Un gran pasillo fue lo que los recibió , deibid asombrado por todo no pudo contener su emoción que empezó a saltar

Deibid - wow wow wow alguna vez habías visto algo como esto , mira el techo , el suelo todo es de cristal , y todo brilla, puedes ver tu reflejo o en todas parte

Kalev( sujetando a deibid)- ya controla te

Deibid - pero kalev!

Kalev (abofeteando a deibid)- que te controles ( dejando a Deibid en un lado) ahora pinkie donde esta la princesa , espera un segundo de donde sacaste ese pastel?

Pinkie pie - ha esto es una sorpresa que prepare para twilight es que hoy fue su primera clase en la escuela de la princesa celestia y quiero sorprenderla con algo dulce

Kalev - okey? Pero en donde esta ella?

Pinkie pie - no estoy segura , pero debe estar en el salón central

Kalev - entonces es ahí donde nos dirijimos

Los 3 amigos caminaron por el pasillo en dirección al gran salón empujando el gran pastel que pinkie tenía , después de unos segundos se escuchó una explosión de magia

Kalev - que fue eso?

Deibid - sono Cómo un echizo y uno potente

Pinkie pie- ha esa es twilight siempre práctica su magia a estas horas ya tranquilos todos

llegaron al salón y pinkie pie entró primero mientras que kalev y Deibid permanecieron atrás

Pinkie empujó el pastel y al entrar no vio a nadie

Pinkie - hum ( dio un mordisco al pastel )

Kalev -pikiepie,? Por que moriste el pastel de tu amiga

Pinkie- no me aguantaba a demás soy la probadora real y me aseguró de que todo sea adecuado para la lengua de la realeza y declaró que este pastel es el más delicioso que e probado de seguro le encantará a twilight

Kalev - o bueno le iba a gustar

Pinkie pie - bueno si

Diebid - que raro la princesa no está y hace un minuto se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte

Pinkie pie- no se preocupen tal vez sólo haya sido el viento

Kalev- el viento ? Eso sonó más fuerte wue el viento

Pinkie- no se preocupen talves uso su magia para ir con la princesa celestia o alguna otra parte

Kalev- si talves

-he disculpen , mensaje para la princesa Twilight

Pinkie- huu el cartero , mi amiga no está pero yo le entregaré el mensaje por ti

\- claro señorita pinkie

El cartero le entregó la carta para twilight y se retiró , mientras kalev Deibid y pinkie pie habrían la carta

Kalev - que es lo que dice pinkie?

Pinkie- no lo se esta en un idioma muy complicado de entender

Kalev asomo su mirada

Kalev - pinkie pie lo estas leyendo al revés

Pinkie pie jiroo su cabeza

pinkie- si verdad ahora lo entiendo todo ... jajaja... o eso esta grave ...hummm ...ji ji. ...humm

Kalev - que es lo que dice pinkie

Pinkie pie- que ?

Deibid- el mensaje que es lo que dice

Pinkie pie -no lo se. Me entretuve mirando el papel es que es un poco extraño

Deibid- es verdad, tiene razón kalev es muy extraño el papel

Pinkie pie- verdad

Kalev- es enserio trae aquí ese mensaje

Kalev quito el mensaje a pinkie pie

Quería twilight estoy segura de que aún no te has enterado de lo que sucede en equestria Resulta ser que acaba de llegar una extraña empresa que según lo que me están contando Ponys, están esclavizando a todos con promesas de trabajos y oportunidades , estoy. Segura de que sabrás manejar esta situación ya que yo tengo que encargarme de. Proteger canterlot y luna de visitar las demás ciudades, e mandado un grupo especial. Para que se encargan del problema tu principal objetivo es cuidar ponyville. .. Atte celestia

Kalev- genial la princesa celestia ya sabe que está ocurriendo en equestria talves ahora todo mejore

Pinkie pie- esto es muy extraño

Kalev- a que te refieres?

Pinkie pie - es extraño que la princesa celestia aya mandado un mensaje a través del cartero

Kalev- y por donde más lo enviaría

Pinkie- pues resulta que siempre los envía a través de spiek

Deibid - spiek? Quien es el

Pinkie pie- un bebé dragón y el ayudante de Twilight , pero aparte de eso el puede recibir cartas de la princesa y enviarlas a través de su fuego

Kalev- que?

Pinkie- si es algo extraño no lo creen?

Deibid- a decir verdad si

Kalev- humm tienes razón pinkie si la princesa celestia envía esos mensajes a través de spiek y este no está aquí entonces eso quiere decir 2 cosas. 1 que la princesa cambio su forma de enviar la correspondencia o 2 que ya la empresa llegó a canterlot y ya se apoderó del lugar

Kalev, Pinkie pie y Deibi se miraron fijamente y se pusieron. Pensar en las posibilidades que había de que lo ultimo fuese sierto

Kalev- y ahora que , no hay una princesa para que nos guíe

Diebid - si sin twilight esa maligna empresa llegará aquí pronto debemos hacer algo para que no nos pase lo mismo que a cloudsdale y a vanhoover

Pinkie pie- y que les paso a esos lugares ?

Kalev- es déficit de explicarlo pero básicamente esta empresa llegó y empezó a controlar todo , era como si controlará el cerebro de cada pony, sin sentimientos ni emociones todos haciendo exactamente lo mismo trabajar recolectando gemas y minerales

Deibid-!parecían como si no tuvieran mente propia

Pinkie pie- que horrible yo no sopera ría estar haciendo lo mismo todo el día

Kalev - si eso es horrible , y ahora no puedo permitir que eso le pase a pony villa,

Kalev se puso a pensar durante un tiempo

Kalev- pinkie pie

Pikie- si?

Kalev -deibid yo y el perrito nesecitamos un lugar donde dormir sabes donde podemos quedarnos

Pinkie- pues si hay una casa en venta por la zona esta barata ya que no ha habido ponys nuevos en ponyville puedo llevarlos a hasta ahí pero ustedes tendrás que pagarla

Deibid- de eso no hay problema estuvimos tanto tiempo esclavizados que el dinero se acumuló y no lo usamos , y pues ahora tenemos un montón

Kalev- si tienes razón Deibid vamos hay que empezar a trabajar

\- he disculpen se encuentra la princesa Twilight?-

Pinkie - he no mí amiga salió a ,... hey eres nuevo en ponyville , como te llamas

\- he bueno , me llamo slight y vengo desde vanhoover para advertir a la princesa de una amenaza ..


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. un nuevo equipo

Kalev- que? Vanhoover? Cómo es que bienes desde ahí?

Slings -no saben lo que tuve que sufrir para llegar aquí llevo 9 días sin comer ni beber nada ,

Pinkie pie -eso es terrible 9 días sin comer un pastel ,haaaa, yo no sobreviviría ni un. Día

Diebid - he señorita pinkie , no es tiempo para juegos

Pinkie pie- que juego?

Kalev - basta ya , sling porfavor cuéntame como lograste escapar de industrias simulation

Sling era un pegaso blanco con una crin de colores rojo y amarillo al parecer tenía una cutiemark con una especia de tirachinas

Sling cansado, hambriento y sediento, tomó un aliento con la cabeza baja

Sling- como sabes de las industrias ?

Kalev ( miro fijamente a sling)- talves no me conozcas bien, pero me llamo kalev, yo estuve ahí junto a mi amigo Deibid, el y yo organizamos la revolución pero todo salio mal, muchos escaparon pocos sobrevivieron, y resulta que tu lo lograste

Sling( miro a kalev y con su cara exausta llegó a decir un par de palabras)-gra... gracias por .. por salvarnos .

Terminando su oración sling cayó al piso exausto por la gran caminata que dio escapando por su vida,

Kalev rápidamente acudió en ayuda a sling junto a deibid y pinkie pie , pero el pegaso estaba tan exaustos que cayó en un sueño profundo ,

Los 3 amigos se miraron y Deibid rompió el silencio

Deibid- y ahora que?

Kalev (mirando al suelo)- no lo se , muchos ponys están atrapados y nesecitan nuestra ayuda

Diebid - si pero la princesa no está y ir a canterlot es un peligro ya que posiblemente ya esa maldita industria les lavo el cerebro

Pinkie- hey cuidado con el lenguaje

Kalev(mirando a deibid)- seguro que si pero ahora que? Que demonios se supone que de vamos hacer

Pinkie- hey el vocabulario

Deibid- de vemos encontrar la maldita forma de detener esto , antes de que sea demaciado tarde

Pinkie pie - por favor ya basta! Los niños piensen en los niños porfavor huuaaaja ㈶6

Kalev( confundido㈴8)-de que estas hablando ?

Pinkie- no ya no importa

Deibid- estabien? Pero en fin y que hacemos ahora

Kalev se asomo a la puerta del castillo y lentamente la abrió dejando entran una ráfaga de solar que empezó a llenar de luz todo aquel pasillo , llevando con sigo una sensación de esperanza , paz, fue algo que sorprendió a pinkie pie y Deibid fue como si tuvieran un guía en medio de la obscuridad ,

Kalev se aserco lentamente hacia el borde de la puerta y miró el cielo y el atardecer

Kalev- ㈞4no permitiré que nada malo le suceda a este lugar , si es necesario lo defenderé con mi vida , hoy aquí os prometo una cosa , no me rendiré hasta ver que toda equestria sea liberada de esa malvada compañía, para que así en futuras generaciones los pequeños potros miren al pasado y solo recuerden una equestria unida y pasiva, y no un simple recuerdo de cómo fueron esclavizados , hoy lucharemos por la libertad de equestria! ㈞4

Una suave brisa empezó a soplar que inundo el pasillo del castillo con aire puro , el corazón de los ponís presentes se lleno de esperanza y fuerza

Deibid- lucharé a tu lado kalev , je a pesar de que casi en todo momento lo ago

Pinkie- huuu , esto es emocionante, ayudemos a ago equestria bueno ya que siempre terminamos salvando equestria con mis amigas será divertido aserlo sin ellas por 1 vez

Sling (levantandose del suelo lentamente)- yo te seguiré , salvaste a muchos de nosotros de esa industria maligna y te Devo mi vida si tu no nos uniera guiado ahora estaría aprisionado y siendo torturado , así que a partir de hoy te seguiré

Kalev (sonrió ) - es hora de hacer algo y liberar a equestria de esa maligna industria !㈞4

El grupo de ponís al borde de la salida del castillo de la princesa Twilight observaron al sol esconderse detrás de un par de montañas y vieron como la princesa luna hacia salir la clara luna que seria el faro de la obscuridad.

Horas mas tarde aquella noche

Después de aquel momento , los ponís salieron del castillo de la princesa Twilight en busca d e un refugio caminaron por horas , Pikie pie ofreció que todos se quedarán en sugar cube cornel , pero la idea se perdió cuando la señora cake no permitió que todos se queda en a dormir , entonces su travesía comenzó , los hoteles estaban llenos , y no había refugio alguno para los amigos , entonces Aló lejos sling divisó una casa ha bando nada , fue como si la hubieran abandonado hacia apenas unos días , los amigos entraron y vieron que era una casa muy grande con campo de sobra para todos

Kalev- este será nuestro nuevo hogar , un refugio para todos los que quieren ayudar a nuestra causa ,

Diebid- si será como nuestro cuartel general

Pinkie pie - huuuuu si , ya me imagino , soy la super espía pie, Pinkie pie ㈴6

Sling - jejej almenos tienes imaginación , pero si no les molesto me muero de hambre , no se si seguiré mucho tiempo de pie

Kalev- es verdad pinkie. No tendrás algo de comida guardado no?

Pinkie -Huuuu claro que la tengo , siempre tengo de reserva un pastel

Pinkie pie puso su casco detrás de un muro y una puerta y de ambos saco un pastel de merengue que rápidamente corto un pedazo con un cuchillo de platico que saco de su cabello y se lo entrego a sling el cual comió como si nunca hubiese comido en la vida

Kalev(sonriendo) wow amigo tranquilo que el pastel no se irá a ningún lado

Pinkie- eso es lo que me dijo twilight y resultó ser mentira , ya que una vez me quede mirando fijamente a un pastel e toda una noche y al día siguiente el pastel apareció sin una mitad jigantesca,

Kalev - wow toda una noche , bueno almenos descubriste quienes fueron los culpables,

Pinkie- sip fueron mis 3 amigas fluttershy, applejack y rainbow dash

Deibid- Hu bueno almenos se día culparon no

pinkie - si , me pidieron perdón después de que las descubriese ㈳8

Kalev- bueno en fin , habrá que hacer mucho trabajo en este lugar ya que básicamente esto se cae a pedazos

Kalev tocó una parte de una de las paredes y esta se agrieta y la grita empezó a creer subiendo al techo y haciendo caer un montón de escombros que levantaron mucho polvo

La sala de aquel lugar rápidamente se lleno de polvo dificultando la visibilidad y por parte la respiración , ya pasando unos segundos el polvo se disipó y reveló lo que los escombros traían con sigo

Kalev- no puedo creerlo !

Deibid- pero miren eso !

Pinkie pie- huu reluciente

Sling -dhaiskapslaalaka este pastel esta delicioso ham ham ham


	5. Chapter 5

Episodio 5. La suerte nos sonríe

Kalev- no puedo creerlo eso...

Pinkie pie - es

Deibid - mucho

Slingshot- ham ha, pastel

Kalev- no sling no pastel eso es mucho oro y gemas valiosas , como es que estuvieron aquí escondidas

Pinkie pie- humm talves esta sea la ex casa de alguna familia adinerada?

Deibid - si talves pero la cuestión es? Que familia?

Pinkie pie- humm no lo se y eso es raro ya que conosco a cada pony de ponyville

Kalev- los conoces a todos ?

Pinkie pie - sip

Kalev -wow tienes una buena memoria

Pinkie pie- si tontito en mi cabeza no sólo hay pelo rosa si no también tengo un graaaaan cerebro :3

Kalev - si ya empezaba. A dudar que lo tuvieras ( murmurando)

Pinkie pie-(confundida)-que?

Kalev- nada

Kalev y el resto del grupo excluyendo a Slingshot ya que el seguía comiendo pastel

Todos los demás se pusieron a buscar un objetivo para ese oro ,Pinkie pie ofreció que lo gastaran en cupcakes a lo que kalev se molesto por la idea , luego Deibid sugirió que con eso comprarán ropa nueva, a lo que kalev respondió - loko andamos sin ropa todo el tiempo , para que la nesecitaremos? - ya después de un tiempo Slingshot término de comer y se asomo a ver que hacían los demás

Slingshot -hay pero que rico estuvo , Pinkie pie no tendrás leche por ahí verdad?

Pinkie pie (pensando ) toma

Pinkie pie levantó su casco con un basó con leche a lo que Slingshot asombrado y un poco asustado la agarro y bebió , una ves terminando

Slingshot- hay pero que rico , fuf, he ? En que piensan ?

Pinkie pie - en que podemos usar todo el oro que acabamos de encontrar

Slingshot- ha pero es es ovio , deberían usarlo para comprar material para este lugar ya que ? Prácticamente se esta cayendo a pedazos

Kalev( sonriendo)- es verdad nesecitamos materiales y equipamiento si queremos salvar a equestria de esa malvada organización , bien echo sling creo que tus ideas nos vendrán muy bien por aquí

Slinshot- gracias kalev

Kalev- bien casi se hace de noche así que , vengan este es el plan

Muy bien muchachos nesecitamos materiales para fortificar este lugar , Pinkie pie tu eres nuestra guía , nesecitaremos que nos indique por donde de vemos ir , sling ya que estas lleno por la comida tu te quedaras quedaras aquí y asegurarás que nadie se aser que aquí y creo que la terraza de la casa es un buen puesto de observación así que sube ahí y vigila todo , deibid y yo iremos con pinkie pie en busca de los materiales nesesarios para re fortificar este lugar , recuerden que hay que volver antes del anochecer , muy bien cascos a la obra

Slingshot - muy bien no se demoren mucho

Deibid- no lo creo

Pinkie pie- sip no tardaremos demaciado ya que hay una feria en ponyville donde encontraremos todo desde maderas y pintura hasta equipos de asalto y prototipos de combate

Kalev- como? (Confundido)

Pinkie pie - es que hoy es la feria de los materiales de contracción y armamento militar secreto

Kalev- ha entonces esta bien , vamos no hay tiempo que perder

Kalev ,Deibid y pinkie pie partieron a todo galope en busca de los materiales en esa feria de la que pinkie pie les hablo , una ves llegando a aquel lugar empezaron las compras ,

Una feria en el centro de ponyville donde cada pony tenía un puesto de venta desde tablónes hasta armamento militar de la realeza , en cada parte a que volteaban había un puesto de ventas , los 3 ponís se separaron en para comprar todo mas rápido kalev a los armamentos pinkie pie alos carpinteros y sastres y Deibid , pues Deibid a los juegos de feria

Ya después de unas horas cada pony se reunió en las afueras de la feria y. Satisfechos con las comprar jalar o los carruajes de materiales hasta su nueva base , una ves llegando observaron a Slingshot cuidando desde lo alto la nueva base

Kalev ( alzando la voz) hee Hola sling

Slingshot - kalev Hola baya no se demoraron tanto como pensaba ya que , pensé que Deibid se quedaría jugando en los juegos de feria

Deinid- he ? Cómo sabe que estuve jugando?

Kalev- no lo se tal vez sea coincidencia

Pinkie pie - o talves el tenga poderes psíquicos huuu

Kalev - sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo hablaré con el

Una ves llegando a la nueva base pinkie pie y Deibid se quedaron descargando las cosas de los carruajes y kalev se dirijo a la azotea para hablar con Slinshot sobre su "habilidad"

Kalev- he sling como estas

Slingshot-(asercandose a kalev)- Hola kalev, oye trajiste cosas útiles muy útiles nos servirán para detener a esos mounstros de industrias simulation

Kalev- si eso si pero?

Slingshot - pero?

Kalev- pero como sabes eso ,

Slingshot- que cosa ?

Kalev - sobre las coque traigo

Slingshot -ha eso pues sólo lo vi mientras llegaban

Kalev- si verdad pero y lo de Diebid como supiste que el estaba en los juegos ?

Slingshot (asomándose a la berrea de la terraza)-ha eso , mira es que yo , de pequeño me dieron una resto era con la cual jugaba en todo lado arrojando cosas , y era el mejor en lo que hacía y pues tal ves eso ayudó mucho a mi vista , ya que puedo ver mucho más lejos de lo que los ponys pueden ver

Kalev- genial eso será de mucha ayuda sling ,es bueno saber que hay mucho potencial en este equipo

Slingshot- no, lo bueno es tener amigos como ustedes para ayudar a toda equestria


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Una nueva integrante

Ya después de que kalev hablará con Slingshot todos en aquella casa empezaron a trabajar pinkie pie y Deibid descargando los materiales de los carros y kalev y Slingshot fortificado paredes ventanas y reparando el suelo , tomaron varias horas pero al final del día ya casi estaba todo sólo faltaba una gran decisión por tomar  
Kalev(seriamente) - muy bien muchachos , este es el problema número uno que tenemos, quien se quedará con la habitación más grande  
Deibid - he obvio que yo por que , bueno , este , bueno porque nunca me toca nada bueno  
Slingshot - yo me acomodo en donde. Sea así que pido la habitación de arriba con vista al bosque  
Pinkie pie - yo no me quedare aquí porque ya tengo mi propio cuarto en sugar cube cornel así que no hay problema por mi  
Kalev - entonces todo depende de mí y Deibid  
Deibid - por favor kalev déjame la habitación más grande para mí por favor  
Kalev- haber quien es el líder  
Deibid- eso Y lo sé pero  
Kalev - quien es el líder?  
Deibid (de mala gana) - tu pero no es justo  
Kalev- lo dicen las normas de la vida Deibid así que sin peros, pero podrás tener la segunda más grande  
Deibid - trato hecho, aun que  
Kalev -aunque que?  
Deibid - hay muchísimas habitaciones aquí seguro encontrare alguna más grande que la tuya  
Kalev - no lo creo pero bueno, ahora hay que acomodarnos.  
Slingsho- si eso es verdad habrá mucho más trabajo preparando nuestras habitaciones  
Kalev- bueno a que estamos esperando cascos a la obra  
Pinkie pie - sí , pero yo ya me voy si no llego a tiempo la señora cake se molestará con migo así que nos vemos mañana  
Todo los ponys se pusieron a trabajar en sus habitaciones e septo pinkie pie que salió por la puerto dando saltos en dirección a sugar cube cornel  
Ya habiendo pasado un par de horas los 3 amigos cansados se reunieron en el centro de la casa el cual pinkie pie había preparado como un gran comedor y sala de espera con muebles en un rincón , con una gran mesa y sobre este un pastel de merengue con una nota  
Queridos amigos , como se que de seguro están más pendientes de sus carros me tome la molestia de prepararles este pastel de merengue para que coman esta noche y deje comida en el refrigerador para que desayuné mañana ya que no podre venir porque aún no aparece twilight y tendré que buscarla ya que alguien tiene que cuidarla saben pero en fin , Pinkie pie podrías bajar a ayudarme , ya voy señora cake , espera acavo de escribir eso? Bueno en fin les deseo lo mejor pronto pasare por la casa para ver cómo les va y si sling tiene sed hay leche en el refrigerador: 3

Kalev (sosteniendo la nota)-bueno sling, Pinkie pie dejo lecho para ti en el refrigerador pero no creo que te lo vallas a acabar no?  
Slingshot (bebiendo todo el frasco de leche en el refrigerador)- muy hajs tardes glup glup glup  
Kalev- deibid puedes detener a sling por favor  
Deibid (corriendo en dirección hacia slingshot)- sling deja eso  
Deibid en vistió a sling haciendo que los se tumba tan al suelo derramando la leche en el suelo  
Kalev - hummm estoy pensando seriamente que necesitamos a alguien que los controle mejor no es así pequeño? , Hummm pequeño?  
Deibid- he a quien le dices pequeño  
Kalev - no a ti cabeza de caballo, donde está el perro?  
Deibid - no lo sé pensé que tu lo tenias  
Kalev - yo? Si tu lo tenias en tu mochila  
Slingshot- esperen un segundo, tiene. Un cachorro, awww en donde esta: 3  
Kalev- es enserio! Haber relájate kalev tranquilo fuf , donde fue la última vez que vimos al cachorro?  
Deibid- en el castillo de la princesa Twilight  
Kalev - pero ya pasaron horas de seguro ya se fue  
Slingshot - pero Deibid tu puedes usar algún hechizo para saber donde esta ?  
Deibid - bueno si pero si Kalev dice por favor  
Kalev- hijo de tu mama , ag. esta bien , deibid podrías por favor localizar al perro  
Deibid - con mucho gusto  
Deibid uso su magia y convirtió la mesa en una especie de fuente gigante llena de agua y ahí lanzó un hechizo donde el agua empezó a tomar forma de todo ponyville ,  
Deibid se especializa por tener un don un poco inusual , algo así como un vidente ya que él sabía en donde se encontraban todos los ponys personas y objetos de equestria algo así como si fuera un mapa gigante con todas las cosas que hay en equestria ,  
Deibid- lo encontré esta en el río donde esa muchacha como se llamaba ?  
Kalev - Sheila!  
Deibid- ajaa si te gusta heee  
Slingshot - huu picaron  
Kalev - ya basta hay que hallar al perro , y como Deibid lo tenía que cuidar será su responsabilidad traerlo devuelta acá  
Deibid - pero kalev hace frío y está obscuro ahí afuera  
Kalev- tu lo perdiste , tu lo encuentras así que más te vale que salgas ahora  
Deibid- pero haaaa está bien  
Deibid salió de la casa con muy mala gana en busca del cachorro que habían encontrado en las montañas humeantes  
En el río  
Deibid caminaba cerca del río en busca del cachorro pero le resultaba complicado ver en la noche densa , entonces uso su magia y tomó un poco del agua del río y lo volvió en un pequeño mapa el cual le señaló la ubicación del cachorro  
Deibid(caminado)- aja ahí está  
Deibid camino unos cuantos metros y encontró al cachorro en medio de unas malezas  
Deibid- ven aquí pequeño , perdóname por dejarte es solo que con lo que paso con kalev y esa pony me olvide de ti pero ahora estarás mejor  
De repente se empezó a escuchar ruido en la maleza del otro lado del río  
Deibid(murmurando) - shhhh tranquilo quédate aquí pequeño y no te muevas  
Deibid dejo al cachorro escondido en la hierba y el cachorro asustado por los ruido se tapó la cabecita con sus patitas  
Deibid se asomaba a la orilla del río para observar lo que sucedía ,entonces  
De entre la hierba una unicornio de color blanca con una crin color celeste y partes blancas salió de la maleza y parecía muy lastimada  
Deibid - he señorita se encuentra bien ?  
La pony se encontraba en el piso y levantado la cabeza miro deibid -Ayúdame por favor  
Entonces dentro la maleza salieron. Unos ponys con trajes negros y ojos verdes a la luz de la noche  
Deibid- ya había visto esos ojos , he no toquen a la señorita!  
\- venga agarren la y vámonos de aquí  
Los ponís de ojos verdes se acercaron a la pony blanca y Deibid uso su magia y se tele transportó al lado de ella  
Deibid- no pondrán un casco sobre ella!  
\- desháganse de el y traigan a la pony

Los ponys de ojos verdes se acercaron veloz mente a deibid el cual usando su magia creó una especie de barrera alrededor del y la pony blanca

Deibid – eso los detendrá , pero ahora necesito sacarnos de aquí y rápido

-puedo ayudarte

Deibid- no estás demasiado lastimada

-si pero si no ago. nada nos capturaran a los dos

Deibid miro atreves del escudo que los separa de entre los ponys de ojos verdes y observo que de entre la maleza una silueta se movía lentamente , de repente salió una criatura abominable hecha con partes de arboles, ramas y una sustancia liquida asquerosa

-vamos muevan al goleen de barro! Que rompa ese escudo y traiga a esos dos –

Deibid observo a la criatura y apresurado dijo

Deibid – este bien necesito tu ayuda

-que necesitas q haga

Deibid- usa tu magia y manten el escudo arriba y así ganaremos tiempo para que nos saque de aquí

-está bien

Entonces la unicornio se levanto del suelo y usando su cuerno empezó a emanar magia y con ella empezó a tomar posesión del escudo que tenían y deibid se desconecto y usando su magia comenzó a formar una especie de figura en el suelo

Mientras deibid hacia eso el goleen de barro se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaban ellos y los ponys de ojos verdes que trataban de romper el escudo se apartaron de su camino

-he disculpa pero no quiero presionarte pero . El goleen, ya está aquí!

El goleen de barro levanto uno de sus brazos y con el golpeo el escudo y izo tumbar al piso a la pony blanca que rápidamente se puso de pie

Deibid – aguanta ya falta poco

El goleen volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento y esta vez el escudo se empezó a quebrar y la unicornio se tumbo al suelo y con la poca fuerza q tenia mantuvo el escudo arriba

El goleen esta vez uso sus dos brazos y con mucha fuerza las izo caer sobre el escudo

Deibid- ya esta venga vámonos!

Deibid tomo al unicornio del suelo y las marcas del suelo empezaron a brillar y en medio segundo los izo desaparecer

El goleen de barro golpeo el piso con mucha fuerza que dejo una gran huella en el

-nnoooooooooo! Malditacea

-señor quiere que la busquemos en ese pueblo de ahí delante

-no , ya habrá tiempo de buscarla después , pero ahora necesitamos salir de aquí , llévense al goleen y destrúyanlo

-si señor

-yo me encargare personal mente de esa pobre pony

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CASA DE KALEV

En la tierra se empezaron a formar unas marcas extrañas y de entre ellas salieron deibid y el unicornio blanco

Deibid (tumbado en el suelo)- te encuentras bien?

-( en el suelo y adolorida)- no me duele todo y creo que me rompí algo

Entonces de la casa salieron kalev y slingshot

Kalev(confundido)- pero qué demonios acaba de suceder , deibid te encuentras bien y quien? , Quien es ella?

Deibid-(levantándose del suelo)- yo me encuentro bien , pero ella necesita ayuda , la estaban persiguiendo unos ponys extraños mientras recogía al perrito, espera un segundo , no puede ser olvide al perro

-(levantando sus cascos)- te refieres a este pequeño,

Deibid- hey pero como

-mientras estaba en el suelo use vía al pequeño del otro lado del rio y sabia que no podía dejarlo ahí solo así que use todas mis fuerzas para traerlo a mi lado , luego tu nos trajiste aquí

Kalev-bueno eso explica una cosa pero no otra, pero ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones más tarde , ahora necesitamos ayudarte a ti, deibid creses que puedas usar tu magia para levantarla suavemente y llevarla adentro?

Deibid-si , si puedo

Kalev-excelente mientras yo y sling vamos a preparar tu habitación para que ella descanse ahí

Deibid- pero en donde dormiré yo

Kalev-he tú la salvaste tú te aras cargo

Deibid –está bien creo q podre dormir en el sofá hasta que prepare otra habitación

Slingshot- jajajaj hay deibid

-disculpen podrían ayudarme por favor

Deibid- ho si lo siento mucho

Debid tomo a la pony del suelo con su magia y lentamente la levanto del suelo

Mientras tanto kalev y sling se dirigían al cuarto de deibid para preparar todo,

Deibid llevaba lentamente al unicornio hasta su habitación

Deibid – como vas

-mejor ya que al no hacer nada , ninguna parte me duele

Deibid- bien , pero

-si?

Deibid- cual fue el motivo para que te persiguieran esos tipos haya atrás

-ha eso , pues es algo complicado de explicar ahora pero te prometo q después de un momento te lo explicare

Deibid- está bien pero hay también otra cosa

-que es?

Deibid- cuál es tu nombre?

-ha si , me llamo crystal , crystal Winter

Deibid- en cantado crystal yo me llamo

Crystal-deibid si lo escuche de tus amigos

Deibid y crystal sonrieron y después de un rato llegaron a la habitación de deibid en donde deibid puso a crystal sobre la cama y la atendió debidamente para que ella pudiese sanar todas su heridas

/Uep_DVaPjyg?list=PLqaxUItPu7EE-n2r4KtuWZNKrmJuw9Kzw


End file.
